


Valentine's Day Oneshot (Bledgeup)

by xXUndertale_loverXx



Series: Bledgeup [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Concern, Exhaustion, Fluff, Gifts, Haphephobia, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Poor Comic, Self-Esteem Issues, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep disorders, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Waning to cuddle but no being able to, Worry, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_loverXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_loverXx
Summary: It's the first Valentine's Day Comic, Red and Edge spend together.Edge has a few plans on how to make the day awesome but something (or rather someone) interferes with his plans...





	Valentine's Day Oneshot (Bledgeup)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this Valentine's Day special that I surprisingly managed to upload on Valentine's Day.
> 
> Shoutout to all the single people out there: I know how you feel... Take this fanfiction and if you're sad maybe it'll cheer you up.

Comic mumbled something incoherent when he roused from his slumber. He grumbled quietly and turned away from the window. The curtains were open and sunlight was shining onto his face, probably the reason why he had woken up. He let out another annoyed grumble and pulled his blanket over his skull in an attempt to block out the insistent light. He huffed as he was unable to drift off to sleep again and sat up. He had only managed to fall asleep a bit after five a.m. and judging by the digital clock on his bedside table it was only eight. He huffed and flopped back onto his pillow, staring up at the ceiling blankly. The short skeleton really only wanted to sleep some more.

 

Comic froze slightly when he heard the door to his room open and glanced into the direction of it, seeing his datemate step into his room quietly. Edge's eye sockets widened slightly in slight shock as he saw him up already but he looked happy about it.

"Good morning, hon." Edge murmured softly, smiling that endearing smile that made Comic's soul flutter happily.

"mornin'..." Comic mumbled tiredly, making no move to stand up or anything of the like.

For a while silence reigned and Comic had already closed his eye sockets again when he felt the mattress dip. He opened his eye sockets again to see Edge sitting at a respectful distance, looking at him worriedly.

"What's wrong, dear?" Edge asked gently, making the shorter skeleton flinch slightly. Comic sighed and sat up, looking up into the taller's eye sockets, seeing genuine concern there.

"just had a rough night..." Comic mumbled, rubbing his eye sockets tiredly. He was still exhausted. Edge frowned, looking like he wanted nothing more than to hug him. The shorter skeleton sighed, seeing his phobia as a nuisance to everyone else and averted his eye lights to look at the floor.

"what's on the agenda for today?" Comic asked quietly. Edge instantly switched from being worried to being extremely excited.

"It's Valentine's Day!" He announced happily, smiling brightly. Comic chuckled softly. It was extremely adorable to watch the tall, dark, menacing skeleton flip out over small, romantic gestures and sappy stuff.

"wait a sec..." Comic mumbled and stood up, shuffling over to his closet.

"can you go into the living room?" Comic asked quietly. Edge looked slightly concerned but nodded and walked out of the room. As soon as his datemate was gone he opened his closet and reached up onto a shelf, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach the small box he had hidden there. He set it onto the floor and got out the vase which contained the small bouquet he had bought the day before, leaving the vase inside the closet. He cursed as water dripped onto his pants and huffed annoyedly, picking the box up again. He frowned as he noticed that he had forgotten to tell Edge to get Red into the living room too. He really managed to mess everything up. Maybe he shouldn't do this... No. His datemate's deserved to be appreciated like this. Comic sighed and readjusted his grip on the box slightly. He walked to the living room, flinching slightly when he saw Edge sitting on the couch, Red on his lap.

"u-um..." Comic stammered nervously, his cheek bones flushing a bright blue. He walked over to the couch and gave the flowers to the taller skeleton who let out a happy gasp.

"They're beautiful. Thanks, Comic." Edge thanked him with a bright smile. Red looked up as Comic nudged him slightly, pressing the heart-shaped box into his hands, face flushed brightly.

"here.." Comic mumbled awkwardly. Red blinked, taking the small box. He opened it while his slightly taller counterpart shifted nervously, anxiously thinking over if he had gotten the right thing for his datemate... His thoughts were interrupted by a small, happy gasp from Red who stared at the chocolate for a second before he popped a piece into his mouth, humming happily.

"those are delicious!" Red exclaimed, making the other sigh in relief. Comic smiled slightly, the anxiety turning into exhaustion again. He swayed a bit, walking over to a chair and plopped down on it. Good. He had managed to make his two datemates happy.

"Are you okay?" Edge inquired, making Comic ask himself not for the first time how the other was so observant.

"just tired..." He replied quietly, yawning.

"On how many hours of sleep are you running?" Edge asked suspiciously.

"three..." Comic mumbled his reply, sighing. Edge frowned worriedly.

"Well then you're going to bed." Edge explained, standing up. He took the shorter skeleton's hand gently and pulled the exhausted skeleton after him, heading for the stairs, where he stopped moving.

"Comic. You can't get up the stairs by yourself. May I carry you or do you want to teleport upstairs?" He inquired, turning around to the shorter skeleton. Red had trailed after them, which the short skeleton noticed only then.

"um..." Comic stammered quietly. "i-i'll teleport..." He responded anxiously. He had enough magic to teleport and just the thought of being carried made a shiver run down his spine. "sorry..." He added quietly as he let go of the other's hand. His left eye socket flashed cyan briefly as he called on his magic, envisioning the spot on the upper floor which was right next to the stairs. He appeared just there, wavering for a soul-pitching second as he tipped backwards a bit, nearly falling down the stairs. He gripped onto the railing tightly, clutching it anxiously, fearing he might fall down the stairs. He heard a loud exclamation of his name and suddenly Red grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the stairs.

"you nearly went for a tumble there..." He summarised, looking incredibly concerned. Edge was by them in an instant, having run up the whole staircase in mere seconds.

"You're definitely going to bed." Edge repeated, sounding not the slightest bit out of breath. He took Comic's other hand and together his two datemates led the shaken skeleton to the room the two Fell monsters shared.

 

"i-is it really okay that i sleep in he-here...?" Comic asked quietly as he sat down on the big bed.

"sure." Red replied, giving his hand a small squeeze.

"we'll be just over there." The short skeleton explained, pointing at the desk with two chairs. Edge gave an affirmative nod. Comic smiled gratefully. But it was tinted by guilt. It was Valentine's Day and he was about to sleep the whole day away only because he hadn't been able to get any sleep lately...

"Don't worry about us. Our only plans for today we're to have dinner together and we can still do that if you feel up to it." Edge explained as if reading the shorter skeleton's thoughts. The smile grew more sincere and Comic blinked up at them sleepily.

"okay..." He mumbled quietly and laid down, scooting under the black blanket. He heard his two datemates sit down on the other side of the room, chatting quietly with each other as they watched over them. Their voices blurred together slightly as he closed his eye sockets, their small talk making him feel at ease. Comic fell asleep within minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! If you did, please leave a Kudos and a comment to show me that you did!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a nice day! ^^
> 
> (I wrote this oneshot very quickly so maybe it'll looked stitched together like a ragdoll. I'm sorry for that. Also I'm unable to write fluff...)
> 
> (Fun fact: I'm currently running on three hours of sleep too...)


End file.
